


Sweet Disposition

by akirasun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 17,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated Sirius/Remus one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unrequited Love

Remus snapped his paper up taller as Sirius and James stumbled into the cafe, doubled over in riotous laughter. Remus brought himself in tighter in an effort to conceal himself just a bit longer from half of the Marauder's A waitress stepped up next to the table, shaking her head slightly.

"I don't know why you hang out with those two fools. They both get on my last nerve but Sirius takes particular enjoyment in hitting on me at every chance," Josephine commented. She pulled out her notepad with raised eyebrows. "What did you want today?"

"I don't need anything," Remus replied, softly. "And I suppose you get used to them after awhile." Suddenly, the top of the paper dipped and Sirius' face came into view in lace of the article that Remus had been attempting to read. James unceremoniously took the seat across from him as Sirius spun the one next to him and straddled it.

"You ran out the castle so quick that you missed the best prank we've ever pulled! Worth every detention, don't you agree, Padfoot?" James quipped, his grin returning to his face. "Professor McGonagall didn't seem to appreciate it when her robes caught fire though." Josephine appeared back to the table with three drinks in hand.

"Thank you, love, you look lovely as ever. So have you dumped that sloth of a boyfriend yet or do you need me to show you the true meaning of a 'good' time?" Sirius asked. He winked once at her which only earned him a glare in return. "What were you running from today, Remus, while we are on the subject." Remus blushed a violent shade of red as his mind raced to come up with a plausible answer.

"If you would stop staring down my shirt all the time, you just might see the answer written in Remus' eyes. Unrequited love tends to be a bitch, doesn't it?" She replied in the silence that emitted from Remus. Sirius' jaw dropped as he turned back to his friend who attempted to hide behind slumped over shoulders.

"You... love me?"


	2. Wedding announcement

Lily squealed in delight when the familiar owl belonging to Sirius dropped a thick envelope at her feet. James simply rolled his eyes as she tore into the paper greedily, trying to pull the contents out from the envelope. She yelled happily again once she finished scanning the card and passed it off to her husband, though dropping it in her haste.

"They finally set a date, James! Sirius and Remus finally settled on a date and they are going to get married, and not some silly thing down at the ministry. This is something that their family and friends can witness and be a part of!" she explained. Suddenly, her eyes widened as a though struck her at full force. "What are their colors going to be? I don't want to match the table or where the same color dress robes as they are!" James wrapped an arm around her waist and ran soothing hand through her hair.

"You have got plenty of time to find out that information, love. The wedding is still months away, see? Its on Halloween anyway, its still six months to figure out what to wear," James replied. Lily smiled and read the announcement over once again.

"Silly isn't it to do it on Halloween, don't you think?" Lily asked as her eyebrows furrowed together. "I would have thought Remus would have been more of a 'spring time bride' so to speak."

"Oh, I'm sure Mooney had no say in the actual picking of the day. Halloween is Padfoot's holiday above all others and if he gets any kind of say in the theme- we'll all be going in costumes as zombies and such," James quipped. Lily moaned in exasperation as James reenacted said creatures much to the delight of Harry who watched his father from his spot on the floor. "Halloween is the perfect date for them both, I think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on fan fiction about 2 years ago, I thought I would share on AO3 as well.


	3. Study

Remus furious scratched out his notes in an effort to finish off his studying before James found him and pulled him into some ridiculous prank. He vaguely heard the portrait close on the opposite side of the common room and heavy feet making their way to where he had set himself up on the couch. Placing two fingers under Remus' chin, Sirius tilted his lover face up to meet his own, with a devilish grin spreading across his face.

"Can I help you with something, Sirius?" Remus asked casually. "As you can see, I am literally waist deep in homework and things that I need to study." Sirius pushed away the parchment and books surrounding Remus and straddled his lap. Remus sighed as Sirius worked kisses and love bites up his neck but eventually wrapped his arms around his lover. Remus bucked his hips up to meet Sirius' when he hit a particularly sensitive spot just under his jaw line. Taking the sudden movement as encouragement, Sirius continued working on the hickey that would surely would be very difficult to hide. Remus finally pushed off his boyfriend when wandering hands found their way to his pants button.

"Would you rather be buried in your books all day studying? You could come upstairs with me and I'll give you a better lesson than those dusty old potions book could ever teach you," Sirius offered. He ran his hands up the sides of Remus' chest and across to the peaked mound of his nipple. Remus allowed himself to let out a low moan, almost forgetting about everything that surrounded him.

"Sirius," Remus groaned out when he lifted up his shirt and worshiped every inch of pale skin. "If you don't get off of me so we can get upstairs, we just might get caught in action by an unfortunate first year." Eagerly, Sirius jumped up and took off towards the staircase at a blinding speed while tugging at Remus' hand the entire way. Sirius pushed Remus forcefully upon the nearest bed and resumed his attack on the beautiful skin of his lover. As a last fleeting thought, Remus cast a locking charm on the door just in time to hear the loud thud of someone running into the heavy surface.

"You better not be doing anything on my bed, Sirius Black, otherwise I will personally kill you!" James yelled through the thick oak door. "Any mysterious stains on the carpet will be your responsibility to take care of!"


	4. Denied

Remus sighed and fell heavily onto the couch next to a lightly dozing Sirius. Unconsciously, Sirius reached out and pulled his lover closer to his chest without any protest from the werewolf. He tucked his head against Sirius' chest in his final resignation into his most recent defeat.

"Another bad day, love?" Sirius asked, running a soothing hand through Remus' hair. Remus only hummed in response, allowing the ministrations though his hair to calm the anxiety that had been growing in his chest all day. "It's their loss if they don't want to hire you. I still don't get why you want to work when there is enough in the vaults for us to live comfortably for the next 75 years." Remus growled low in his chest in argument but soon gave up when Sirius threw him a glare.

"I've told you that I enjoy working; it makes me feel like I'm actually doing something with my life. And what about if we have kids, Sirius? I don't want to leave any family with absolutely nothing because you didn't want to work and I couldn't find a job due to my damn curse!" Remus shouted. A single tear streamed down his face which he wiped away furiously. Sirius tilted his lover's face up so their eyes met and he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss upon the lips below his.

"Would it make you feel better if I got a job- even a part time one?" Sirius asked. Remus hiccuped but nodded slightly in response that made Sirius smile. "And if the wizarding world won't give you a job- you enjoy muggles far too much for your own good so you could always find something in their world. Just don't let slip that you are a wizard who becomes a werewolf once a month and you'll be fine." Remus snuggled up closer to his boyfriend as relief spread through his entire body at the prospect of worrying a little less about any potential money woes.

"You always have to bring up my 'time of the month' don't you?" Remus asked dryly. Sirius barked out a laugh and kissed Remus for all he was worth which he accepted greedily.


	5. Finding Peter

Sirius' whole body shook in anger at the most recent update on the two people he considered to be his first true family members. Both dead and their only son orphaned before he could even talk, all at the hands of someone that was supposed to be trustworthy. Remus let himself cry openly in his own grief though anger had not arisen so openly for him.

"I'm going to hunt down that pathetic excuse for a life and make him suffer for every indecency he has ever so much as though about," Sirius said through gritted teeth. "I am going to pull him apart from limb to limb." Remus shook his head dully and pushed himself up from his seat on the couch. He rested his head on his lovers chest, wrapping his arms around Sirius' waist and pulled him close. Sirius hesitantly returned to the gesture lightly, his head and heart already planning on how to destroy his once friend.

"Killing him won't bring James or Lily back- it will be just another casualty of this heartless and mindless war," Remus whispered, his voice hoarse already from the hysterics he'd experienced earlier. "I've already lost them and I can't loose you in the process of your revenge. Please, Sirius, stay here where it is safe and simply mourn your loss like a normal person." Sirius shook violently as a new wave of fresh tears over took him. He buried his face in the smaller man's hair, breathing in the scent that belonged to Remus.

"I can't let him get away with this, love. Do you think he will get the justice tat out best friends deserve? Peter will just say he was under some curse and had to do it on pain of death! The ministry will do nothing to avenge James and Lily so I take it upon myself to do it for them, Remus," Sirius spat. He untangled himself from Remus' grasp and made his way quickly out to the empty street outside of their home. Remus fell to his knees in anguish as he watched the only man he'd ever loved commit himself to the cold walls of Azakaban wholeheartedly with every stride of an angry man.


	6. Rumors

Remus spread himself haphazardly across the blanket he'd spread across the grass near the Black Lake. He made quick haste of the book he had brought with him, burying himself deep within the dusty pages of the volume. Sirius made himself comfortable near his head, leaning casually against the tree while basking the sunlight that finally had broken through the clouds. Remus watched a nervous looking fifth year girl approach them out of the corner of his eye until she stood before the pair, shifting awkwardly on her feet.

"Yes?" Sirius asked without even cracking an eye open. "Is there something you need to say or are you just going to stand there and stare at us all day?" Remus let out a snort in his effort to hold back the laughter that rumbled in his chest. The girl opened her mouth and promptly closed it several times in her attempt to speak. Sirius finally opened her eyes and glared at her in an effort to pull something from her.

"I was just curious about the rumors that were going around school and if they were true?" she asked, her voice high pitched and almost squeaky. Remus furrowed his brows together in confusion which mimicked the look that crossed Sirius' face as well. "You haven't heard the rumors that you are both gay? Well, if it isn't true, would you want to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend, Sirius?" Remus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as Sirius stared at her in a mix of shock and pity.

"Oh they are very much true, little girl. I don't know the details of all the rumors and if Potter started them then that would be the only part that is fact. And if I wasn't gay and in a very happy relationship, you are a bit too young for me anyway. Now run along," Sirius retorted. Remus allowed himself to laugh when the girl darted back to her group of friends with her tail tucked between her legs.

"Too young for you? Before me, you went after anyone whose age had the word 'teen' in it," Remus said, returning to his book. "Hell, you attacked me pretty hard once I showed you a slight bit of interest."

"You have changed me for the better, Mooney and I thank you for it," Sirius replied, running a hand through his boyfriend's hair. "I would say 'thank you' but that isn't in my nature yet and you would probably smack me for it anyway."


	7. Forced

Sirius trailed his fingers down his swollen stomach, allowing himself a small smile. He was sad that his pregnancy had to end so soon if only for his own selfish desires over any other health concerns or desires to see his daughter for the first and possibly last time. Sitting in a dark and dank Azkaban cell did nothing to make his rough pregnancy any better and the ministry ordering surgery upon him to get the tiny child out two and a half months early did nothing to comfort him. He had no idea where she would go upon her birth as the fragments of conversation he was able to hear did not bode well on her going to be with her other father. The twisted face of Cornelius Fudge loomed just outside the bars of his cell, signaling the beginning of the end; the end of his pregnancy and possibly the end of his life if the courts allowed the soulless creatures that patrolled the compound to suck out his.

"It's time, Mr. Black. If you cooperate as I highly suggest you do, I will personally see to it that his goes well for you and for your child. She will be with a good family once she is healthy enough to leave St. Mungos," the Minister explained. Sirius pushed himself tighter into the corner for a heartbeat before forcing himself to step forward where armed guards awaited him.

"A good family?" Sirius parroted back dully. "She should go be with her other father, Remus Lupin." Fudge merely scoffed at the statement as he led Sirius into a shabby looking room that he guessed was where his daughter would draw her first breath.

"One parent in Azkaban facing a death sentence and the other a werewolf wouldn't go over well in a custody hearing or the court of public opinion," Fudge responded. "Now lay down and drink the sleeping potion so we can get going." Reluctantly, Sirius obeyed with his heart thundering loudly in his chest. Eyes drooping, the last image Sirius clearly saw was a healer approaching with a raised wand and the beginnings of a spell upon his lips. Blackness overtook his mind as the first incision was placed upon his belly with a flash of blinding white, burning pain.


	8. Chocolate

Sirius grinned devilishly as he delicately spread the arm chocolate over the sensitive spots of Remus' body. Remus moaned low in his chest when his lover began to devour the sticky substance off from his lower regions in long sweeps of his tongue. The licks never quite reached where Remus needed them the most, forcing him to push his hips forward in the heat of his desire. Sirius chuckled lightly as he easily maneuvered away from the straining erection that had a mix of chocolate along with a bit of Remus himself.

"Patience, my dear wolf, you will get your own in due time," Sirius whispered against Remus' hip. A few more licks, Sirius finally gave in and took Remus into his mouth much to the delight of the werewolf. Sirius hummed gently against the sensitive flesh causing vibrations to run through the entire length of Remus' body. He jerked with each movement of the incredible mouth that touched him in all the right ways. Feeling himself tightening, Remus arched his back in pleasure as he finished spectacularly in a flash of blinding ecstasy.

Sirius pulled away slowly with a small pop and wiped away a stray bit of chocolate syrup from the corner of his mouth with a smile. Remus breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Taking the opportunity, Sirius slipped a slicked finger into Remus body with a loud gasp slipping from his agape mouth.

"You got your happy ending, lover and I had hoped to get mine if you don't mind," Sirius stated. Remus smiled and adjusted himself to accommodate Sirius between his legs more comfortably. "I love you so, Remus." He slipped himself past Remus' entrance easily, though he took his time with each thrust forward that tried his patience and reserve with every movement.

"Sirius, stop being so careful and get on with it already. I will not break!" Remus grunted out between thrusts. Sirius laughed and willingly obliged the overly demanding reques


	9. Arm Wrestling

"Remember- if I win, Lily will go out with me again this weekend. I really need a second chance for a perfect date," James practically begged. Sirius gave a small quirk of his mouth as he put his elbow on the table between them. He clasped his hand with James as Peter sat next to the table, acting as referee. Lily watched discreetly from the opposite wall, her face showing a mix of amusement and disappointment.

"One three- one, two... three!" Peter called and the pair began their match. Sirius put up a mock fight to make the whole situation a bit more dramatic. Remus made his way out of the thick crowd that surrounded them with a curious look in his eyes. Breaking his concentration for a moment, Sirius looked up and saw the werewolf watching with a hint of laughter pulling at his mouth. Sirius gave up on the show, and pushed against James suddenly, slamming his hand squarely on the table. James' eyes widened at the sudden change and he leaned forward so only Sirius could hear him speak.

"Hey! What happened to I was supposed to win?" James quipped. Sirius cast a quick glance to a retreating Remus before bringing his attention to the moment.

"That was the agreement before Remus appeared. I've got people I want to impress too, James," Sirius retorted. He slinked out of the chair and chased after his fellow canine with an easy bounce in his step. Lily approached James and patted him carefully on the shoulder.

"That was kind of you to let him win," She offered. Grin broke out across his face that followed Lily aft she headed up the staircase to the girls dorm room. "Hogsmead again Saturday?" she called behind her before disappearing away.


	10. Case of the ex

Flipping his too long hair over his shoulder, Gilderoy easily made his way over to a laughing Remus Lupin. Lockhart put on his most seductive smile as he approached his former lover with only one intent on his mind- seduction and hooking up with the prefect once again. Laughter died instantly in Remus' throat once the Ravenclaw sat lazily next to him.

"Hello there, Remus," he whispered. He brushed his lips against Remus' ear that forced a shiver down his spine. "I've been watching you- you've been seemingly lonely the last few months since our untimely break up." Remus regained his composure once again as he eased his mouth into working.

"Lonely isn't exactly the word I would have used. I've actually been a lot happier since I broke up with you. I have more time to spend with my friends and I'm not always being pulled off to some dark corner to snog at all outs of the day and night. Yes, I think I am better off without you," Remus rebutted. Gilderoy looked hurt and offended at the words for a moment but he didn't allow his smile to falter in the slightest. Remus returned his attention back to James and Peter along with the previous laughter. Ever the optimist, Gilderoy wrapped his arms around Remus and pulled the werewolf against his chest suddenly. Remus let out a surprised yelp as he came into contact with the firm chest and struggled to escape from the confines of the arms.

"You want me and we both know it, so you might as well stop lying," Gilderoy breathed past Remus' ear. "You love me and I love you in return." A familiar chuckle reached the pair and Sirius form came into view. He reached out his hand which Remus took eagerly to pull himself back up to his feet and away from his captor.

"Gilderoy, you are going to get yourself into trouble one of these days. What do you not understand about being and ex-boyfriend?" Sirius asked, humor lacing his voice. " I don't like others flirting with the people I love!"


	11. Meet the Blacks

To say introducing his boyfriend to his family was a bad idea could only be classified as the understatement of the century. Remus shifted awkwardly as the matriarch of the Black family circled him, looking over inch of him like he was a piece of meat up for sale at the market. Sirius glared at his brother with every ounce of hatred he had for ratting him out to the lat two people on earth he wanted to know about any aspect of his life.

"I do not like you, Mr. Lupin," Mrs. Black stated simply. Sirius rolled his eyes as he pulled the werewolf closer to him. Remus shook nervously as the formidable woman icy eyes watched his every slight movement. "Not only are you a half blood which would only dampen our blood purity that we have worked so hard to create and maintain, the fact you are a male and incapable of carrying on our precious line is unfortunate. Having children in our family is absolutely necessary for the integrity of this family." Sirius stepped in front of Remus to face his mother head on despite his own desires to turn on his heel and run as far away as his feet and magic could carry him.

"You can dislike him as much as you want, mother, as you are not the one in a relationship with him," Sirius snapped. He gave his own icy glare in return to his mother though it did little good against the hardened woman. "Regulus is more than capable of continuing on your precious family line that you desire so much. Take him as your golden child and leave us the hell alone!" Regulus looked shock at the sudden burden that suddenly fell squarely upon his shoulders.

"You are no longer my son if you continue on like this, Sirius. And as such you are no longer welcome in my home," Mr. Black voiced from his position by the fire. He took a long sip from his scotch before tossing it aside in his frustration. "No inheritance, no longer to rely on the support of the Black name or its members! Is this really what you are willing to give up for your little boy toy that you will undoubtedly toss aside soon enough once you get bored with him?"

"I am willing to give my life for my lover if that is what it takes," Sirius whispered. He took Remus into his arms and quickly disapperated from the living room for possibly the last time.


	12. Afterlife

Stepping forward awkwardly, Remus lifted his hand in front of his face in an attempt to better see the world in front of him. A well placed hand helped to steady him on his feet as his eyes adjusted to the brightness that surrounded him. Finding his balance, Remus took in his surroundings that felt like a memory that sat just beyond recall.

"Well, I had hoped to see you again, Remus, but I didn't think it would be quite so soon. The war has age you far beyond your years, my friend," a female voice spoke. She stepped forward with a smile gracing her calm and peaceful looking face though it took a moment for her name to form upon Remus' lips.

"Lily? Is that really you?" He questioned in awe. Two more figures appeared behind her with glints blazing brightly in their eyes. Sirius stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his husband for the first time in years. "Sirius, it's good to see you again."

"That's all you've got after two bloody years? 'It's good to see you' seems like a horrible way to greet me in the afterlife doesn't it?"Sirius asked, his facial expression deadly. Remus bit his lip nervously as he looked around the endless space of white, currently inhabited by the four of them. "Why does it seem like you've got something to say?"

"He's probably just worried that Peter is lurking around somewhere," James interjected on Remus' behalf. "You'll be pleased to know that I personally got to see when he was dragged off, kicking and screaming to his punishment. If the powers that be ever determine that his punishment is over, it will be a very long time before he sees the light." Remus shook his head lightly as he gathered his nerve to speak.

"It's not about Peter but I am glad that was his fate, Sirius. I know it was going to be some time until I saw you again, but I didn't realize that it would be this soon. I thought I would still have decades left and I got lonely. So, I got married- to Nymphadora," Remus replied, almost in a whisper. Sirius stepped back from Remus, hatred rising up in his eyes.

"You married my cousin? You sure got over me pretty quick didn't you? Remus, I suggest you take up residence on the other side of the village when we get back to out destination or I just may kill you again, myself this time!" Sirius spat as he stalked off at a feverish pace.


	13. Formal

The music picked up once again much to the annoyance of Sirius. He tugged at his tuxedo jacket once again in an effort to make himself feel more comfortable but the fabric rubbed against his skin awkwardly that he just couldn't make it feel any sort of normal. Remus smoothed his hands over Sirius' shoulders in an attempt to placate him as the 'dates' they had brought to the event led them to the dance floor.

Remus watched Sirius the best he could as he worked his way though the complex dance to intervene if the annoyance that his lover exhibited decided to bubble over. Sirius gritted something unintelligible though his teeth before breaking away from the shell shocked looking girl. He worked his way though the tangle of bodies that cluttered the floor to meet up where Remus stopped to twirl his own dance partner

"May I cut in?" Sirius asked politely. The girl looked at him curiously but started to reach out for his extended hand. Sirius immediately retreated it away from her before turning to Remus. "That is if you don't mind, Remus." Remus laughed wholeheartedly but stepped closer to Sirius and picked up a slower paced version of the dance.

"Sirius, you can't keep up appearances anymore, can you?" Remus chastised lightly. "To think we made it though two years without our friends knowing about us and now you can't even go one night without keeping up pretenses. It seems you have lost your touch." Sirius leaned in for an unabashed kiss and leaned his forehead as they slowed to a standstill

"You want to get out of here?" A discreet squeezed to Remus' backside gave him all the answer he needed as they stumbled clumsily out the back door towards home.


	14. Cross Dressing

Eyes bulging from his head, Remus watched Sirius walk down the staircase in full out drag. The yellow dress he had donned twisted around his legs that looked bare of any former hair that once was there. Sirius smiled bemusedly at the werewolf who simply stared onward in shock. Sirius linked his arm in with his lover's, shaking him slightly out of his stupor.

"Sirius, what has possessed you to do something as outrageous as this?" Remus questioned. Sirius twirled his forefinger through the tight curls of his dark hair as he batted his eyelashes. "I'm not entirely sure that I like it too much, though."

"You don't like it? Is it my dress that's the problem? I thought it was quite nice and James said the color looked good on me," Sirius replied. He fidgeted with the small strap that fell loosely off his shoulder. "Or is it that the dress makes me look fat?" A puppy dog look spread across his face that simply stilled Remus' heart in his chest. He linked their fingers together and squeezed carefully.

"Sirius- if you like the look, that is great! I just wasn't expecting something like this from you, that's all. You look gorgeous as usual, pup!" Remus soothed over carefully. Sirius smiled broadly at the term of endearment as his visibly relaxed. "So what brought on the change, if I may ask." Sirius barked out a laugh as he pushed down the top part of his dress.

"For the shock value. I wanted to have a little bit of fun with you and to say the look on your face was priceless wouldn't do it justice," Sirius retorted. He forced the fabric all the way down until he was left only in his boxer briefs. "Now do your thing and get this horrible shit off of my face, would you? I feel like an overdone, cheap whore with all of this stuff caked on my face!"


	15. Envy

Watching Lucius Malfoy move through the crowded Great Hall effortlessly sent a stab of jealousy and envy through Remus' heart. He watched the older boy strut as he made his way to an empty seat, his Quidditch toned muscles working overtime under the too tight shirt he was wearing. A girl nearby swooned when Lucius glanced at her briefly as hist stone gray eyes searched out his only true friend he'd made at his time at school.

"You better not let anyone else catch you watching Malfoy, Remus. Someone might get the wrong idea and think more of the simple hungry eyes you are sending his way," Sirius stated dimply. He pulled himself out of his book for a moment to smile lopsidedly. "If you want him that much, you should just go on over and ask him out already." Remus cuffed him lightly on the back of his head for the trouble but finally tore his eyes away from the blonde.

"I'm just envious of him," Remus lamented. James gave him a worried glance from across the table but Peter cut to the chase quicker than James could form the words.

"Why would you be envious of him for? Stuck up little snob who doesn't know what to do with half his wealth," Peter retorted with a snorting laugh. "Okay- I kind of wish I was like him."

"You see? He can get any girl he looks at without even trying, he has more money right now than I will ever know in my lifetime, he is made for life because of a pretty name!" Remus spat. He dropped his head into his hands and let out a choking sob. "I don't wish I could be like him, I want to be him!" Sirius rubbed his shoulders carefully to work out the kinks that were beginning to form there.

"But if you were Lucius Malfoy, I wouldn't love you like I do. Where would I be without you?" Sirius chuckled. Remus smiled weakly but allowed himself to laugh a bit.

"Probably a very wealthy man in your own right with a wife and kids to greet you when you came home from work at night," Remus replied. Sirius kissed his temple as his fellow Gryffindor collected his belongings from under the table. "I'm going to the library to study."

"You have a wife and kids that you never told us about?" Peter asked stupidly while stuffing his face with muffins after Remus left. "What's her name?"


	16. Custody

Remus bounced a rather fussy Harry on his knee while he and Sirius sat before a grief ridden Dumbledore. The headmaster sighed as he leaned back in his oversized chair but his stern resolve of his previous decision sat on his face. Sirius growled deep in his chest in his anger at the usurping of his friend's decision by someone who had no real authority.

"James named me Godfather, Albus! If something were to happen, I was to become Harry's legal guardian which I have every intention of being," Sirius said with a false came in his voice. Harry watched his Godfather with his yes wide, acutely aware the mod of the room was starting to shift once again. Tension grew with each silent second that passed.

"HE will be safer with Lily's sister, Petunia. There are blood wards in effect there that will keep his location a very guarded secret from any Death Eaters that may want to finish the job. Are you willing to risk little Harry's life fro your pride?" Dumbledore retorted. The twinkle in his eyes returned as he though he'd finally managed to corner Sirius. "Please, let me do what I need to do for the greater good."

"I am tired of you greater good slogan. When does what's good for Harry become more important than all of your plans? You know her family hates anything related to magic and our world and if they don't outright abuse him- they will leave him on the streets to die," Remus said. He looked to Harry to had returned to his babbling while attempting to chew on his hand. Sirius stood from his seat and pulled Remus to his own feet in frustration. Stepping outside the office, the pair came face to face with an irate looking Severus. "Oh- hello Severus."

"As much as I owe the old man, I must admit that his plan to send the boy to his aunt's is a horrid idea. I would suggest you find a good secret keeper and possibly get out the country as an extra precaution," the Slytherin offered. He passed them and entered the office in a rush. Sirius threw Remus a questioning glance that was answered wordlessly.

"I'll fire call Arthur when we get home. He will understand, I'm sure," Sirius said. They quickly made their way out of the wards surrounding the school, fortunately which was devoid of anyone else for the weekend. "What do you think about Canada?"


	17. Doubtful Innocence

Leaning against the bars, Sirius simply watched Remus as he paced back and forth before him. The blonde man ran his hand through his hair, almost pulling the strands out by their roots. He faced Sirius with a mixture of emotions gracing his features. Feat, doubt, anger, and love all fused together and fought for dominance. Remus slid down the far wall where Sirius could still see him and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Remus, I didn't do this. Look at me- I did not kill anyone! Peter is still out there in rat from and when he feels safe enough to finish what he has started, he will come 'back to life' so to speak. He is responsible for this, Remus and I really need you to believe me right now," Sirius begged. He held out his hand as far as he could but Remus didn't meet the embrace.

"I want to believe you, Sirius. I wish so much that I could believe you right now but the way the scene has been described, I simply can't! Peter, Lily, and James are gone while Harry sits in a cold crib at his aunt's home all because of your own selfish desire," Remus managed through his crying. He furiously wiped away the tears that worked their way down his face. "You were supposed to be better than this but I can see you have just descended to your families level." He made his way to his feet stiffly though his protruding baby bell made it awkward for him. He ran his hand absently over the bump with a small sad smile. A guard led Remus away without another word, leaving Sirius alone to his thoughts once again.

"I still love you, Remus! Make sure to take care of yourself!" Sirius shouted belatedly. His only response was the closing of the door down the hallway that lead to freedom. A dementor took up its post outside of his cell, freezing Sirius to the bone once more. "I'll get out of here one way or another with my soul still intact."


	18. At the club

Smiling, Sirius strutted confidently into the crowded building where the music boomed from the numerous speakers. People moved with abandon, bumping into him as he lead Remus to an available spot where they could breath and move freely. Remus shifted awkwardly in his uncertainty of what he was expected to do. Looking around, he saw women halfway bent over and grinding up against some random guy.

Sirius snaked his arms around his lovers waist and pulled the slightly shorter man flush against his chest. He began to move seductively against Remus, bringing him into the movements of the dance. The music swirled around them though the words were to distorted to be properly understood- though it didn't really matter as they moved together as one. Remus loosened up and moved more freely with Sirius in the nonsensical steps.

Spinning him around, Sirius pushed his hips against Remus while bending over slightly. Remus laughed as he merely mimicked some of the movements he saw others doing without regards to some of the wayward glances cast his way from the bar area. Sirius smiled as he kissed his lovers neck, pulling him back upright again. Remus leaned his head back to lay it on Sirius' shoulder as they continued on. Sirius felt himself go hard as Remus moved his hips just so and his pants felt much too tight around his waist. He groaned in frustration at the inability to take advantage of the situation as he would like but he wasn't willing to leave yet. Leaving the club now would only mean the experience would be at an end far too soon. Getting Remus there was hard enough the first time and a second time would only prove to be an impossible task.

He trailed his finger down Remus' chest that earned a shudder from the werewolf. Carefully aware of his surroundings, Sirius dipped his hand below the waistband of Remus' pants and gave on small squeeze before bringing his hand back out into the open. Remus moaned at the loss of the warmth yet continued on with his dance long into the night.


	19. Laundry

The machine vibrated loudly causing Sirius to jump back in fright. He carefully walked around the machine, way of the movements and sounds that emitted from spinning contraption. Remus chuckled as he approached his lover from behind and wrapped his arms loosely around Sirius waist. Sirius almost leaped onto Remus' chest when the thing beeped loudly several times, obviously ending its movements. Remus opened the door and allowed Sirius to peek over his shoulder to see inside.

"Clothes? You put our clothes in this noisy thing? What if they come out shredded because of how much noise and movement this bloody thing created?" Sirius chastised. Remus chuckled as he moved the clothing from once machine into the one that sat to its right, all intact. Sirius continued to watch skeptically as Remus set the machine again though the second was much less commotion compared to the first. "You got lucky, I suppose."

"It's called a washing machine and a dryer, Sirius. It is a muggle invention that is intended to clean and dry clothes while keeping them intact," Remus responded lightly. Sirius simply rolled his eyes humorlessly though his attention was still drawn to the dryer. The question he wanted to ask dyed on his lips when Remus kissed his neck and answered it before it could come out. "I've got better things to do than spend an our or two, bent over, while working on cleaning our shirts. Therefore, I 'resort' to using this to free up my time. If you want to clean them via magic, be my guest."

"I like the way you think, Mr. Lupin, I think this is a splendid idea after all," Sirius said with mock pomp in his voice. Remus slapped his head for the trouble but allowed Sirius to escape otherwise unharmed. "What device to you plan on buying next to save time?" Remus thought for a moment before an idea struck him at full force.

"A vibrator," Remus said with a straight face. Sirius spun around with a wide eyes and an even wider grin, letting out a low groan. "In the shape of my own member don't you think? Maybe I can eventually get some sleep at night."


	20. Taking the pack

Remus lunged forward with his mouth opened wide as he snapped wildly at Fenrir. Their claws met fur while grappling to get the the other to get the upper hand in the struggle. Teeth gnashed against skin and muscle while mud and rain water splashed against their faces with each blow. Fenrir smirked the best he could in wolf form as he dropped Remus particularly hard over a sharp rock.

Forcing himself back to his feet, Remus swung out and met Fenrir's hip with such force that knocked the older wolf off balance. He stumbled backward at the unexpected connection and promptly fell heavily onto his back. Taking the opportunity, Remus jumped onto his opponent's chest with ferocity that he had not experienced before. With one final slash of his teeth and claws, Remus marked Fenrir's chest that effectively ended the fight. Fenrir whimpered pitifully in pain as his wound began to bleed. He kept himself tucked tightly against himself in submission to the new alpha wolf of his now former pack.

Sirius slinked carefully out from the bushes, keeping his head low. Remus sniffed the new animal that made an appearance but the familiar scent of his friend and lover calmed his more feral and wild nature. Sirius pushed his nose into Remus' knees to push him away from an ever more growing irate looking Fenrir. They settled into an open space in the middle of the makeshift village of the pack that Remus had formally claimed as his own, now as their leader. Many eyes glowed in the dark around them and Remus stood proudly with his chest puffed out in dignity. His dominance asserted for the time being, the pair curled up under a tree thick with leaves to protect them from the rain and other elements of their surroundings. Sirius licked the side of Remus' neck in comfort absently before allowing sleep to overtake his mind.


	21. Content

Sirius sighed happily as Remus buried his body deeper into his own and let out a small yawn. Sirius carefully dragged his fingers through his lover's hair and shifted to accommodate the new position. Above them on the couch, James and Lily adopted a similar position though with the addition of the red head attempting to do her Charms essay on James' thigh. Sirius was perfectly content to sit there and not say much of anything, happy just to be in the company of his adopted family.

"I'm kind cold- don't you three think it's freezing in here?" Lily asked innocently, though the look she gave James said otherwise. Sirius rolled his eyes at her failed attempt to get James to do something productive without outright asking. James simply shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something about body heat.

"Haven't you figured out that doesn't work? James wouldn't catch a hint of you put it in a snitch," Remus offered. Sirius nodded in agreement though the perturbed look on James' face cut him short. "Just come out with what you need or want and life will be easy. Incendio." The fire caught a moment later, spreading its warmth from their feet up. They settled back in slowly with a few hisses of pain when Lily's quill accidentally caught James' leg that almost seemed purposeful.

"Alright friends, I am going to bed," Remus commented, beginning to stand. "I will see you all at breakfast tomorrow." Sirius stood with him and placed an arm around the exhausted man's waist. They unsteadily made their way to their dorm room, their footing awkward after having been in a strange position for several hours.

"Try not to keep me up all night again tonight, Sirius?" James yelled with a grin on his face. Lily's raised her eyebrows in an unasked question. "Sirius snores like a beast at night and it wakes me up every other hour. What did you think I meant?"


	22. Ring

Sunlight streamed in through the cracks of the blinds that hit Remus in the face. He reluctantly opened his eyes in the early morning light while Sirius stretched out behind him. Remus smiled as a light kiss was placed on his shoulder and a 'Good Morning' was grumbled out. He rolled over slowly and pushed their chests together while postponing the need to get ready. A quick glint caught Remus' eye as he brought his hand out to reach for Sirius' face which made him curious. Retracting his left hand to look at it properly in the patch of sunlight, a silver ring sat on a very important finger that was not there the night before.

"Do you like it?" Sirius asked nervously. He searched Remus face while he tried to figure out the expression that was present. "I know it might have been a bit presumptions not to get your input on it but I thought it was you." Remus eyes narrowed as he thought the phrase 'engagement ring' flashed through hi mind.

"You bought me an engagement ring?" Remus asked belatedly. "Why?" Sirius choked for a moment at the bluntness of the question. He pulled away from Remus and swung his legs over the edge of their shared bed.

"I thought you would want to get married to me, so therefore the ring. If your answer is 'no' then give it back so I can return it!" Sirius countered bitterly. Remus laughed at the seriousness that his lover slipped into that was definitely a rare sight to see. "What do you find so funny?"

"Because it's not something you see everyday! A man with an engagement ring isn't something I've ever thought of before!" Sirius' face perked up once again as he curled back under the covers. "And my answer is yes by the way."


	23. Trial ending

White knuckles clutching the cage, Sirius leaned against the bars that contained him. The row of officials conferred amongst themselves with low voices with their faces obscured by papers. In the seats that were above him, Remus fidgeted while going between wringing his hands and biting his nails. His nerves seemed to be just as jumbled as Sirius' felt, which did nothing to quell as anxiety. Finally after what felt like days on end of discussion, the panel turned their attention back to Sirius, their faces betraying no emotion.

"Mr. Black, this court has decided upon your sentence for the murders of James Potter, Lily Potter, and Peter Pettigrew as well as using magic in front of countless muggles. Unless you have any valuable information in exchange for a reduced sentence, you are hereby to be submitted to the Dermentors within the next five years," Minister Fudge stated simply. There were many cries from the gathered crowd though it sounded like most were elated at the decision that had been reached. "Do you have anything to say to this court or information?"

"I am an innocent man," Sirius rasped out from lack of use of his voice. Fudge shook his head before waving his prisoner away, moving on to the next stack of papers and the next case. Remus stood to watch his lover sent back to the underground labyrinth that led back to Azkaban. Tears streamed down Sirius face as he mouthed 'I love you' just before disappearing once more. Remus sobbed lightly into his hands for a a long moment before dashing out when the next case was brought up to the panel.

"I will get you out Sirius if it absolutely the last thing I do," Remus whispered before he left the room.


	24. Drunk

Tipping his head back, Remus greedily swallowed the scotch in the shot glass in front of him and signaled for yet another one while the after burn of his tenth drink still ravaged him. Sirius watched in utter amazement as Remus downed shot after shot, all the while becoming thoroughly drunk with abandon. Remus hiccuped several times in quick succession which he found highly amusing by the riotous laughter that followed. Sirius blocked off his own drink that he had been nursing for the last hour when a stray hand reached for it.

"Oh no you don't, Mooney. You are way to intoxicated as it is and I am calling it quits for you. How much damage is my bar tab tonight, Eric?" Sirius asked.

"Well tonight is 150 galleons, plus then the table your friend here broke two nights ago in a drunken fight he decided to get into on top of that bill bringing your grand total to 450 galleons you owe," Eric replied his face stoic. Sirius about fell to his knees at the number as he watched Remus stumble away though he didn't make it far before slumping into an empty booth. Shoving what he had in his pockets into Eric's open hand, though Sirius knew he would be making a return tip to finish off the tab.

"I do not want you to serve him again. Kick him out if you need to but I don't want you to give him anything other than water," Sirius snapped before returning to aid the drunken man he came with. "Remus, you are going to suffer the hangover the hard way in the morning. Come on." Remus grabbed Sirius out stretched hand with a stupid grin on his face.

"But if I don't drink, how do I deal with the pain of transforming? I hurt too much not to drink," Remus slurred, suddenly becoming serious. "I don't want to hurt anymore."


	25. Zoo

Harry skipped along the pathway, happily pulling at Sirius and Remus' hands. Coming upon the next exhibit, he pressed his nose tight against the glass in an effort to get a better view of the tigers. Remus picked Harry up in order to help him see better over the bushes obscuring the line of site. Harry giggled wildly as one of the large cats came closer and rubbed its long body on the shrubs before dropping to its side to bask in the warm patch of sunlight.

"Cotton candy, Daddy!" Harry pointed out, his hand outstretched to the sticky substance. "Can I have a blue one?" Remus though for a moment that caused a small pout and puppy dog eyes to form on Harry's face.

"What do you think, Sirius? Do you think we could get some cotton candy before going on to the snake house?" Remus asked innocently. He created a similar look on his face as he turned to Sirius. "But it absolutely has to be a blue one!" Sirius laughed as he pulled some money from his pocket to hand to Harry.

"Get me one, too. Just try not to get it into your shirt will you? It won't do you well to walk around sticky for the next few hours!" Sirius replied. Harry nodded happily as he struggled to get himself back on his own two feet. Bounding ahead of Remus and Sirius, he held up three fingers and pointed to the blue cotton candy. "How did I manage to get myself dragged here on the hottest day of the year no less?"

"Because you love us so much and you want to see us happy," Remus supplied. He took two extra candies out of Harry's hand's upon returning with a broad smile as they resumed their tour. A chubby looking boy watched them enviously from a nearby bench while a boney looking woman fussed over him. Harry stuck out his now blue tinted tongue as they passed by.

"Harry, that isn't nice. You don't stick out your tongue, you hex your undesirable family members!" Sirius lightly chastised. He wiggled his fingers in a mock greeting as they passed by with an accompanying grin. "Make sure you pay close attention to your lessons on hexing and cursing at Hogwarts!"


	26. Lemon

Sirius squeezed his eyes together as the strange sensation overtook his senses. Remus smiled as he watched his lover's face twist and scrunch up on itself. Juice ran out of the corner's of Sirius mouth as he coughed violently at the sour taste that assaulted his tongue.

"Remus that was a horrible idea!" Sirius exclaimed as he spat out the bright yellow rind from his mouth. "You said lemons would taste good despite their smell." Remus chuckled lightly as he pulled the wrinkled rind from his own mouth. He grimaced slightly as the lemon went but quickly recovered before Sirius noticed.

"I supposed it is an acquired taste kind of like scotch," Remus replied. Sirius glared at him that seemed to burn a hole into Remus' chest in disgust. "Maybe not like scotch, just an acquired taste that takes time to become enjoyable." Sirius reached for his own fiery drink which he downed half of with his own well adapted tongue. Remus returned to slicing the lemons that he had been working on before Sirius had taken his daring taste. Sirius shivered lightly as the smell drifted to him as he wrapped his arms around the werewolf.

"You better load up on the sugar if you want me to go anywhere near that drink," Sirius said as the slices were placed into a jug of ice and lemonade. Remus clicked his tongue several times in disapproval though several cups dissolved almost instantly as it came in contact with the liquid. Sirius smiled as the liquid spun before it was poured out into a single glass.

"Would you like to share or do you want to stick to your more adult drink?" Sirius quirked his eyebrow as he downed the last bit of the contents of his glass.

"I think I will give your lemons once more chance, I suppose."


	27. Life altering event

The dementor inched closer with each heartbeat, chilling Remus though to his very bones. Memories he wished never to see again came to the forefront of his mind and invaded his consciousness while distracting him from casting any defensive spells. The day of his first painful transformation, the death of his two best friends, and all the times he was escorted to the Shrieking Shack like a criminal invaded him which only allowed the dementor to more fully work on pulling his very essence violently out of him. A cold hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back just enough into the real world to hear Sirius' rough voice reach his ears.

"My wand is broken. Cast the patronus charm, Remus!" Sirius ordered. With a little additional help, Remus raised his arm just enough towards the offending creature and the familiar blinding light erupted from his wand into the shape of a dog. Remus watched the shaggy dog chase the dementor off into the forbidden forest from whence it came. Sirius flashed his customary grin once he had caught his breath once again towards Remus. "Thanks for sharing that little information that your charm took on my likeness in animagus form. I feel so special that I mean so much to you."

"As of the last time I needed to cast it- my patronus had no form. It was just light without any shape or form to it," Remus admitted. "I'm a little relieved thought because I was worried that it would take on a werewolf shape. I didn't want to have to explain that to anyone." Sirius got his feet underneath him once again and extended a helpful hand out to Remus. The nearly set fully moon peaked out at them tauntingly though the slowly rising warm sun urged them on before any early risers found them.

"I do appreciate everything you have done fro me, Sirius. I do think I like the form my charm as taken on. You have been such a life altering event for me, it would only be fitting," Remus said as he crashed into his own bed once more. Sirius curled up next to him and kissed the already sleeping man on the forehead.

"I know, Mooney, I know."


	28. Posessive

Remus watched with razor sharp eyes as a fellow seventh year boy from Ravenclaw approached Sirius on the opposite side of the courtyard from him. Alec - if he remembered correctly- reached out and brushed a stray tendril of hair from Sirius' face as a rather loud laugh came from deep within the Ravenclaw's chest. A light blush graced Sirius' face that caused a sudden urge to rip Alec apart from chin to navel to rise in Remus' chest.

"Welcome to the ugly side of jealousy and possessiveness," James said. Remus only grunted in response while he never wavered his sight away from the pair. "I think you are allowing the wolf too much leeway. You know Sirius would never do anything to hurt you. He might not be the brightest amongst the Gryffindor's but he cares about you. Plus he knows you can curse him and no one would be the wiser as to who did it."

"Like I really have much ability to fight the wolf back on a good day, let alone this close to a full moon. All I feel is 'He is mine!' and I will do anything and everything to get Alec's hands off of my boyfriend," Remus responded. Alec's hand wandered lower and landed on Sirius' hip as if on cue. Remus stood in a rush and in several long strides, he reached Sirius in only a few heartbeats. Pushing the offending hand away, Remus replaced it with his own with a smug feeling spreading through his body. He pressed a kiss to Sirius' neck as Alec's face fell quickly. The color drained from his face but the smile seemed to only slightly falter in Alec's confusion. "Hello, love. Are you going to join me for lunch today?"

"I didn't know you were with someone. I'm sorry if I stepped on any toes," Alec sheepishly offered as he slinked away.

"Lunch sounds good," Sirius said. He leaned in for a proper kiss before dashing off towards the great hall. "Next time, do not hesitate to intervene earlier. Alec has slimy hands and I'm not sure how long it will take to shower this all off of me."


	29. Labor Pains

A crippling contraction wrapped itself around Remus' entire body, causing a sweat to break out across his forehead. He groaned in pain as the contraction grew in intensity with each passing second. Sirius allowed his head to be used as a makeshift stress ball but with each painful squeeze brought him closer to having several broken bones. Remus relaxed once more as the contraction subsided but his chest heaved in an attempt to regain his breath.

"Alright, Mr. Lupin, the potion is ready. I know you wish you could be more aware for this but there is no easy way for you to have this child. I will not have you in any additional pain for your pride," The healer said. Her commanding presence suppressed any arguments and Remus took the potion without a fight.

"Alice is almost here, Mooney. Just a few spells and your pain, achy feet, and swollen joints will come to an end," Sirius soothed. He ran his fingers through the sandy blonde locks of his lover, watching him down the numbing potion. "Come back out from Underland, Alice, you have enough time to play with the white rabbit and the mad hatter." Remus laughed at the statement, the potion beginning to work on his mind and body.

"What about the Red Queen, the March Hare, or the White Queen? Oh how I love Alice in Wonderland," Remus slurred, musing once again on his latest obsession. "Can we name our son Absolem? We was so wise for an opium smoking caterpillar." The healer raised her eyebrows and shook her head as she hung a cloth to block his view of the other half of the bed.

"How do you know the next one will be a boy? And shouldn't I get to name the next one since you got your way for her? I am rather partial for Sirius Black Jr, honestly," Sirius offered with a very wide grin on his face. Remus attempted to form a rebuttal but the fog that was clouding his mind made it hard to create his thoughts. "Or Remus Lupin Jr works too if you like. We will cross that bridge when another movie catches your fancy. Let us meet Alice first."


	30. sunburn

Sirius looked at himself in the mirror, carefully brushing his fingers over his face and down to his chest. The skin screamed in pain and slowly became more and more red with each passing hour. He moaned in displeasure as a patch of red on the back of his shoulders caught his eye as well- this really would not be ending well. Remus came up behind him with a bottle of something in hand and a knowing smile gracing his lips. Slowly running the thick lotion over his inflamed skin, Sirius instantly felt some relief of his burning skin.

"Why did you let me walk out of the house without putting on anything to prevent this from happening in the first place?" Sirius asked. He thumbed his nose and a bit of flaking skin peeled off at the slight touch. "Well, that can't be good, now can it?"

"Just resist to do anything to it or you will really peel later on. To answer your question, I assumed that you would remember to put the sunscreen on when I reminded you not five minutes before we left," Remus retorted. Sirius merely grumbled in defeat as Remus continued rubbing the lotion over the sore flesh. "You actually smell burnt. Like stuck in the oven and overcooked burnt." Sirius sniffed his arm and wrinkled his nose in horror.

"I am not going to work until I am back to normal. James is going to make fun of me and I don't need everyone else taking a shot at me too," he stated firmly. He inhaled sharply when the fabric of Remus' shirt brushed up against his arm. "And I doubt that I will get much sleep at this rate. Not any good to anyone if I can't keep my eyes open."

"Good luck getting the next week or two off. You will look pretty bad for a while. I don't think your boss will enjoy your reasoning all that much but you can try if you wish," Remus retorted as he finished applying the lotion. "Now try not to move and don't touch the burns if you want them to heal properly. Do you understand me?" Sirius nodded absently as he ran his fingers over the unburnt half of his arm.

"I am never going out in the sun ever again. It is not my friend!"


	31. Friends with benefits

Remus thrust his hips forward to meet Sirius' own movements, causing the friction between them to intensity. Their grunts filled the room along with their sounds of skin meeting skin, through the lack of any room mates made the need for silencing charms unnecessary. Remus pulled at Sirius' long hair that feel loosely around his pale shoulders; the contrast of his coloring always intrigued Remus as well as aroused him.

With one last thrust into Remus' body, Sirius groaned as he felt himself spill out into the willing body below him. He collapsed on top of the werewolf, much to his disappointment. Seeing the pout forming on Remus' face, Sirius reached underneath himself and stroked the erection that sat there. Remus finished quickly under the ministrations of Sirius' nimble and skilled fingers. Remus wiggled out from underneath a sated Sirius who lay boneless next to him.

"I'm glad I've got you, Mooney. I get so frustrated and having a sex buddy is a great stress reliever, wouldn't you agree?" Sirius asked. He rolled out of the bed and began to pick up stray articles of clothes that had been abandoned in his haste to disrobe. Remus watched him with his stomach doing black flips in his gut while the simple phrase 'sex buddy' attached itself to his mind. "Remus, you doing alright?"

"Fine," he muttered as he pulled the blankets tighter around his naked form. "Good night, Sirius. I think you know the way out." Sirius gaped at the sudden change in Remus' attitude but remained silent on his worries. He stepped out of the apartment with the wounds of sobbing following him out and down the hallway. Body racked with tears and anger, Remus allowed himself to feel the pain and loss of being a quick lay over a lover to the only person he had ever loved.


	32. Meet the Lupins

The clock chimed out the hour while the four people sat in an awkward silence in the living room. Remus stared at the lines of his hands while he racked his mind for something to start the conversation with.

"What are your goals for after Hogwarts, Sirius?" Mrs. Lupin asked lightly. She sipped at her tea and watched the young man from over the edge of her cup. "Remus has told me that you are very skilled at Charms and Defensive spells." Remus nudged his boyfriend lightly in the ribs in an effort to get him talking.

"The ministry has offered me a job if my N.E.W.T levels are good enough. Either an Auror or a position in their Charms department would be a great fit actually. Remus has been a great study partner- he doesn't let me get too distracted by practical jokes and such," Sirius responded with a smile. Remus rolled his eyes at the glossing over what their primary relationship was. "But that is why I love him."

"Yes, about that- it is nice to be finally introduced to Remus' boyfriend even if you are both dancing around the subject. I don't know how well your family took the news but the fact that my son is gay isn't what I am most worried about," Mr. Lupin chipped in. Sirius and Remus both let out an audible sigh of relief they had been unintentionally holding. "What I am more worried about is that you aren't going to take advantage of the fact that he is a werewolf or let it slip in anger."

"Take advantage of him? Hell0 I spent the better part of a year to become an animagus in hopes to make his transformations easier!" Sirius snapped. Remus placed a soothing hand on the back of his lovers neck which calmed him gently. "I wouldn't hurt him for all the world, Mr. Lupin, and you can hold me to that."


	33. New Wardrobe

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Remus sighed as more articles of various clothing were thrust into his arms. Silk shirts, jeans, various leather items, and belts already surrounded him like a small island and this most recent pile made it start to feel more like an entire country. Sirius ushered him in the direction of the dressing room with much resistance on his lover's part.

"Remus, you need clothes that actually fit you! Just oblige with me today and this will all go so much easier for the both of us. Now into the fitting room with you!" Sirius ordered. Remus puffed his chest out in defiance but quickly deflated when the door clicked closed behind him. "When you put something new on, I want to see it. You have absolutely no taste and I want to see you get flattering items." Remus slowly peeled of his oversized clothing while debating on what to grab first.

"Sirius, I refuse to have leather pants as part of my collection!" Remus sighed as he stepped out in his first outfit. "Plus this gets too bloody hot to wear for any length of time." Sirius smiled devilishly at the sight he beheld, a thoughtful look crossing his features.

"You will be keeping those but we will do our own tailoring at home to make it a little more suitable for the purpose I plan for them." Sirius replied. His eyes sparkled as Remus groaned before returning back to the room. "Now try on a silk shirt. That green one I think will look perfect on you and won't wash your complexion out."


	34. Nightmare

Twisted sheets and sweaty hair racked upon Sirius body as his mind battled with an all too familiar nightmare. He moaned in pain as the dementor came closer with each passing second and occasionally dipping low to pull at Sirius essence. Reaching out to the end table next to the bed, Sirius yelled out the protection spell in his still hazy fog of sleep. A wolf appeared in the room, illuminating everything in a silver light. Remus snapped upright in the bed with his wand in hand; his yes searching the bedroom for some unseen intruding force.

"I'm sorry, Mooney. These nightmares seem so real that I forget sometimes if I am sleeping or if I am actually awake. Those horrid creatures just can't leave me alone to any sort of peace," Sirius muttered. He pulled the blankets tight against his chest in an effort to drive out the cold that seemed to settle deep within his bones. Remus wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and pulled him close so they sat chest to chest.

"You really should consider trying a sleeping potion. You look entirely awful right now and I don't think you've slept the whole night through this month. Please ask Severus for one?" Remus begged. Sirius shook his head violently despite the yawn that overtook him. He looked at Remus sheepishly and resigned to the suggestion. "He may not like you but poisoning isn't on his list of objectives." Curling up against himself, Sirius pushed his body tight against Remus' in an attempt to keep his mind at ease.

"Tomorrow I will go see him," Sirius murmured before falling back into a light sleep. "But if I never wake up again, make sure you tell everyone how much of a bastard he really is." Remus hummed lightly in response as he watched the charm Sirius cast slowly slip away with his mind.


	35. Disown

The impatient taping on the window woke Remus first to greet the owl perched imposingly as it could on the roof. The letter it had been charged with dropped unceremoniously just inside the bedroom with an oddly heavy thunk on the wood floor. Sirius finally cracked open an eye to peer threw his eyelashes so to see what the commotion was about.

"It has your family crest on it, Sirius. It is too thick and too official looking for it to be a simple letter fro your mother telling you how much of a disappointment you are," Remus said. He sat down on their bed and tossed the offending object on his lover's chest. "I think she might have finally drawn up the papers for formally disown and disinherit you from the family." Sirius groaned as he forced himself upright and held the thick envelope in his hands. Sliding a finger under the flap, he pulled the contents out and almost spilled the papers over the bed.

"I do believe you are right, Mooney. Disowned from the family, several restraining orders, and a request for me to change my last name, too. Yes, I think she covered all her bases with this one. I don't think Andromeda got this much hassle when she married that Tonks fellow but then again she really was much a part of the family by that point," Sirius replied. He passed the papers on to Remus once he finished scanning them over. "Look, she did send me something! A letter stating Regulus get's everything but if something happens to him first than the fortune goes to my cousin Narcissa and her son Draco. He is a spoiled little twerp already and not even a one year old!" Sirius tossed the papers into the air in a mixture of frustration and relief.

"Would it make you feel better to burn all of this? It will be a great way to get the fire going in the living room with all of this thick paper," Remus suggested. Sirius nodded in agreement as he grabbed Remus hand to pull himself out of the bed. They both took a handful of papers in both hands and happily tossed them into the fireplace. Lighting a match, Sirius watched it all go up in flames; much as he often dreamed of doing since the disowning process had been first brought up.


	36. Abandoned

Remus stretched languidly as the early morning fog of his mind slowly cleared. He turned slowly on his side only to be faced with the other half of the bed to be revealed as cold, empty, and thoroughly unslept in. Remus searched the room pointlessly; the one person he had hoped to see laying next to him would never be there again.

He padded towards the kitchen and paused for a moment in the bare living room A lone chair stood in the corner as a single testament to what used to be there. Sirius had taken everything else when he moved out despite Remus explicit instructions to leave it alone. He had agreed to pay the difference to keep the furniture but in Sirius' attempt to hurt him, Sirius took it anyway. Of course left- no- abandoned him while Remus had been off at work so as not have to deal with any arguments over their belongings.

Remus sat down with notebook and pen in hand, slowly remembering items he needed to rebuy over the next few days. So many household items were gone and Remus could hardly think straight for long enough to remember half of them. He was sure that he would still be finding stuff gone for the next few weeks and the money issue only stressed his already frail mind further to the breaking point.

"Furniture, china, bookcase, hamper, and towels," Remus ticked off quickly. "Knife set, scale, tissues, toilet paper, photo albums, and paper towels." He sniffled in an attempt to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over in his sadness. A pair of hands landed on his shoulders causing him to be jolted him from his thoughts. A pair of bright green eyes peered down at him and a small smile soothed his frayed nerves some.

"You will survive this, Remus. Eventually, you will be normal again," Harry offered. He sat a cup of coffee in front of Remus and spread the paper out on the table. "I am going shopping with you when you decide to go. No use in you loosing in what is left of your mind."

"Thanks, Harry. I need someone to help me to keep going," Remus replied, reaching for the stack of coupon books. "I think I may need all the help that I can get right now."


	37. Shrieking Shack

James stepped forward first with his head hung low as not to start a fight with the already irate werewolf. Mooney paced the small room that only allowed him a few steps in any one direction. Sirius eked forward with his head higher, a bit more daring in meeting eyes with their friend. The werewolf growled low in his chest at the threat and leaned down to meet the dog, snout to snout. Sirius suppressed a whine when Mooney began to sniff him though his instincts yelled to every nerve ending in his body to turn and run.

Satisfied with one familiar scent, Mooney moved on to James who stared onward at the opposite wall to keep himself from flinching. Comforted by familiarity, he sunk down to the floor and curled up against himself for warmth that his scarce fur just couldn't provide. Peter finally peeked his head out of a crack in the wall upon the commotion of the room had died down. He stood between Sirius' front paws and simply watched Remus slowly fall asleep.

Feeling bolder, Sirius steeped forward and nudged ever so carefully nudged at Mooney's side. Obliging, he opened himself up so Sirius could curl up next to him. Mooney flicked out his tongue and ran it over the edges of Sirius' ears once before allowing his eyes to slip closed once more. James and Peter slipped out silently and unnoticed by the pair.

"Well- that went better than ever could be expected. And we managed to find ourselves again!" James cried victoriously as he slipped back into his jeans. "I do think that Remus will be feeling much better tomorrow after actually being able to sleep comfortably. Though I just hope Sirius makes it out unscathed."

"Remus wouldn't hurt Sirius, would he? He still has a werewolf mind until dawn and there is on one down there to help if something goes wrong!" Peter whined, casting a worried glance at the Whomping Willow. "We could all get into trouble."

"leave them be. Sirius can fend for himself and would take offense if we thought otherwise. Let's go before we get caught by Filch ourselves," James replied.


	38. Rock Climbing

Sweat rolling down his face, Remus carelessly wiped away the dampness off his forehead despite the dirt that smudged over his pale skin. He reached above his head and grabbed on to the handhold and hoisted himself further up on the rock wall. He slowly stepped up onto the next rock, his muscles protesting at the effort they weren't used to being put through. He pushed through the strain he felt, though his sweaty palms caused him to slip, the rope tied off to the contraption around his waist caught him immediately.

"You doing alright, Mooney? Take a break if you need to, I've got you," Sirius called up. Remus nodded but eagerly attacked the challenge of the rock wall once more. His arms burned and finally gave out under his own weight, forcing his knees to slam hard into the concrete. He groaned in pain as he felt the bruises already beginning to form in various places but the cheering squad down below him urged him to finish the last few feet. "Watch your feet, I'm bringing you down now!" His feet touching the ground once more a few moments later, Remus regained his balance with the help of Sirius wrapping a sturdy arm around his waist.

"That was well worth it," Remus offered with a huge grin spreading across his face. "Despite the salt that I can taste and the inevitable soreness that is soon to come, I must admit this was a very good idea, love." Sirius placed a small kiss on Remus' lips before unhooking himself and his lover from their respective ends of the rope.

"Now its my turn," Sirius returned, tightening the rope back up. "I want to see if I can beat your time of 4 minutes and 49 seconds. Who wants to take a bet on my time?" Remus shook his head as he shoved Sirius up on to the first rock.


	39. Paint

The inevitable blue drop dripped from the end of the outstretched paint brush and fell squarely on the middle of Remus forehead. Crossing his eyes, he reached up to wipe away the offending color. A very heavily pregnant Sirius watched his husband tediously work on painting the nursery room of their small cottage. Why Remus had insisted on putting so much effort into the room was beyond him, especially when this project could have been finished with a few waves of a wand.

"Enjoying the show?" Remus asked with a wink. He swiped a finger across his paintbrush and rubbed it against Sirius' neck. "How are the two of you feeling today?" Sirius rubbed his belly affectionately with a grin on his face.

"He is very active today. I am almost surprised that none of my ribs have been cracked," Sirius replied. Remus frowned and placed his hand over where there was a flurry of action. "So tell me dear lover, why all this effort? You have magic at your disposal or did you loose your wand again? How many times have I told you-" Sirius was cut off by a solid kiss and a tongue demanding entrance into his mouth.

"Because I actually enjoy doing this. It keeps my mind busy when I have nothing else to do and it helps ease some of the pain due to the full moon," Remus countered. He picked up a smaller brush ans worked on a bird that he had outlined above the crib. "Do you want to work on some of the pumpkins in the corner?" Sirius looked at the swirl of lines that looked nothing like pumpkins near the baseboards with a skeptical eye.

"If I get down there, I won't be able to get back up. How about I get the rest of the paint together for you?" he countered with a devious smile. "Maybe when you are finished here, you will let me paint you."


	40. Fever

Sirius cast a spell around Remus head, revealing a high fever that was definitely higher than it was an hour ago. Remus coughed violently into a tissue, his body writhing with each painful intake of breath. Leaning back into the pillow, he buried himself deep into the many layers of heavy blankets. Sirius rung out a cold washcloth and gingerly placed it over his lover's warm forehead. Remus shivered at the temperature difference between his body and the cool cloth but quickly settled again.

"If you get me sick too, Remus, I promise you that you will have to go out on full moons on your own for the next year," Sirius chastised lightly. Remus smiled weakly and let out a half laugh mixed with a cough. "What did you get into that got you this out sorts?"

"You were with me the entire time yet you didn't get this sick, you healthy bastard," Remus muttered. "Maybe this is just what Lily had last week that is just now rearing its ugly head." Sirius laughed at Remus' foggy statement, seeming to forget why Lily was sick in the first place.

"Lily is pregnant and she was morning sickness compared to your flu like symptoms," Sirius retorted. He pushed a vial of green liquid into Remus' hand, uncorking it in the process. "Drink it and if you puke it up I will only make you drink it again. So it is in your best interests to find a way of keeping it down." Remus obliged, scrunching up his face at the horrible taste he was forced to endure. Warmth spread through his veins, almost instantly bring his normal color to his face and his temperature back to normal. Placing a bowl of soup in front of Remus, Sirius forced a spoon into his hand.

"Will that be another year tacked on if I don't eat?" Remus asked, disdainfully. Sirius nodded eagerly, forcing Remus to slowly put down his food. "Now I remember why I don't let you cook!"


	41. Cure

Severus frowned as Remus eyed the bubbling cauldron suspiciously. There werewolf seemed eager five minutes ago when Severus had fire called him about having produced a cure (granted only a potential one at the moment) for what had plagued the him for nearly three decades. He spooned a portion of the blue-gray liquid into a goblet and handed it to an apprehensive Remus.

"Are you absolutely positive this will work, Severus? One time and I will be back to normal, 35 year old wizard again?" Remus asked, hope showing in his eyes. Severus forced himself to swallow the sigh he was about to breathe out.

"Honestly, there is no real way to test out how a potion is going to work until after it has been taken. And so far no one else seems willing to give it a try until it has proven given the fact that I am a former Death Eater. So you are my test subject if you are still willing to give it a try," Severus replied calmly. Remus cast his glance to the chair where Sirius sat, the question going unasked between them. "the wolfsbane potion worked. What I did was add on to it so at worst you will still have your human mind. I added on to it for you to keep your human body as well." Remus hesitated for a heartbeat but swallowed the potion willingly.

"Well, if this really does work we will have to work on getting you a second form that is quite a bit more controllable," Sirius chipped in. He placed a calming hand on Remus' shoulder when a shade of sickly green overtook his face. "Remus, are you sick or are you changing?" Severus stepped forward to steady the man and get him seated carefully on the chair.

"I actually feel amazing right now! I don't know if I have ever felt this normal before!" Remus exclaimed, a grin plastered on his face. Severus sighed in relief as the full moon shone through the window and casts its silvery light onto Remus' face. Remus laughs wildly while spinning Sirius around a few feet off the ground. "I'm not a werewolf! I am whole again, Sirius!"


	42. New Home

Remus smiled as he hooked the frame onto the nail that stuck out from the wall. Standing back, he admired his rather simple work but quickly frowned. Sirius came up behind him and hooked his arms around the slightly shorter man's waist. He placed a small kiss on Remus' neck before quickly spinning him around to look at him properly.

"It's fine where it is Remus. If you put another unnecessary hole in the wall, I will find a reason to put an unnecessary hole in your head for your troubles. Now why don't we find something to actually put on the shelf so it doesn't look quite so…. barren looking?" Sirius offered with a mischievous grin.

"It isn't that I don't like where it is, it just looks like it's crooked. I mean look, it's slanting a bit down to the right, don't you think?" Remus asked. He turned his head around in an attempt to try to look again at the wall. "I can't stand it being crooked when it would just take such a simple fix of moving one side just a little bit." He moved out of Sirius' grip and started to grab for the nearby hammer.

"No. We can fix it later if you absolutely insist, but right now I am starving. I propose that we eat something first, then we can continue on with whatever decorative pursuits you wish to go for," Sirius reprimanded. "And why do you insist on doing it the hard way? I never understand your fascination with wanting to pound a nail into the wall when you could just stick it there with magic."

"Because this is our first place together, Sirius, and I would like to feel like I actually did something to make it ours. We can use magic any time we like, it isn't often we can cover ourselves in paint and actually have a good time doing it," Remus reminded his lover. "The harder I see you work, the more willing I am to do whatever you want later. Just remember than tonight when you ask for that favor I've seen in your eyes all day."


	43. Life and Death

Looking down at the ground from the astronomy tower in the pre-dawn darkness made the decision Remus made seem like a much more sinister thought than he had convinced himself of earlier. He leaned against the cool stone, the rough texture rubbing against the stubble that he hadn't bothered shaving or spelling away. Not seeing anyone on the grounds surrounding him, Remus took a deep breath and brought his body up onto his toes. He closed his eyes and began to lean forward through the open window before him.

Reaching out, Sirius grabbed a fistful of fabric and managed to string Remus back inside with a bit of a fight put up by the werewolf to wiggle out of his shirt. Sirius breathed heavily to catch his breath once more through the icy stare directed his way froze the air in his lungs almost instantly.

"Are you really that stupid or have you just last your mind? I know you aren't the happiest person at Hogwarts but can your problems be solved from a swan dive out of a tower?" Sirius hissed. His eyes narrowed at Remus who just lay crumpled on the floor from his fall back inside. "Do you not care about anyone at all who cares about you?"

"Obviously not, I thought that would have been clear enough," Remus spat. "I just don't understand why you have prolonged my suffering, but it will only be a temporary setback just so you know."

"Suffering? Remus, you are sixteen years old with perfect grades, great friends, and me. I love you and you wanting to do this pains me!" Sirius cried out. "I'm not going to just let you do this to yourself and I will be passing along what you just tried to do to someone who can protect you better than I obviously can."

"You and James are closer than I will ever be to either of you. I will never be near that nor should I hope to ever be. What good are perfect grades when there is so much legislation that makes it impossible for me to survive outside of these walls? You only think you love me, once I'm out of the way you will find someone else to love. That is my world, Sirius and I no longer want a part of it. So why can't you just let me be?" Ending his rant with a huff, Remus stalked down the spiral stairs back to the ground. "And I will not go to St. Mungo's willingly, so don't even bother trying, Sirius."

"You are worth the effort, though," Sirius whispered after him. "You will always be worth everything I can do for you, my love."


	44. Funeral

Hearing the words spoken by the medi-witch outside the hospital room didn't quite make the reality of the situation sink in. Even the planning of the whole event didn't break through the numb shell he put around himself. Sirius knew Harry watched him with worried eyes at his unusually calm demeanor and matter of fact attitude. But the second he stepped into the small chapel on the edge of Grodric's Hollow and saw Remus there in the simple casket, reality set in and he finally broke down. Crying, Sirius fell to his knees in front of Remus' lifeless body and shook with every emotion he suppressed during the week. A hand landed between his shoulder blades and attempted to sooth his frayed nerves. Harry got Sirius to his feet and led him to a seat in the first row.

"I wasn't supposed to be the one to mourn him. I shouldn't have to bury the bastard!" Sirius rasped between sobs. "That stupid beast he fought before he died will pay for what he did." Harry pulled Sirius close and finally into a hug once his godfather relaxed enough to accept the comfort.

"When it is your time, Remus will be there to welcome you. One way or the other you would have to wait for him and there is still something here for you," Harry whispered. "Someone just as important needs you." A small face came into view between the tears with a confused look in her eyes.

"Daddy, when will Papa wake up? That doesn't look like a good bed to sleep in at all," Alice asked innocently. "HE promised to go dress shopping with me this weekend." Sirius wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"He will be sleeping for a while so it's just going to be you and me kiddo. And we can still go dress shopping if you want, okay?" Sirius replied in the most upbeat voice he could muster. "We'll be alright, right Alice?" She nodded against his chest as the rest of the attendee's took their seats and the service began.


	45. Swimming

Running as fast as his feet would carry him, Remus chased after Sirius who was a couple of arm lengths ahead of him. Sirius made it to the edge of the dock and easily flipped off the end with an elegance that only he seemed to manage. Not quite with the same style, Remus slipped halfway on one foot but managed to stay upright until he fell backwards into the unseasonably cold water of the lake. Popping back up, he gasped for air while coughing violently at the intrusion of water he'd inadvertently inhaled. Sirius quickly swam back to his boyfriend and helped him back to the shallow end where they were able to stand. Regaining himself, Remus sank back under the water and disappeared beneath the murky and muddy water. Not seeing any movement from Remus, Sirius searched blindly around with his hands in an attempt to find something. One quick tug and Sirius found himself being pulled downwards as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"So much for my attempt into scaring you," Remus mocked as he floated on his back with Sirius lying on his chest. "Do you ever scream or is it just your natural instinct to go along with any situation you find yourself in?" Sirius hummed to himself in response while he closed his eyes in the warm sun.

"I need to be good at being able to come up with something in a pinch. And screaming won't do me any good if the squid was to try and eat me now would it?" Sirius responded smugly. With a look of "challenge accepted" in his eyes, Remus pushed Sirius off in a sudden heap but the tail end of a surprised yelp could before he fell under water. Coming back up, Sirius half glared at Remus. "That was not a scream, regardless of what you want to call it. It was just a surprised gasp!"

"I will call it whatever I like and I will make fun of it until the day I die," Remus said triumphantly. He chuckled at the small grimace on Sirius' face until a wall of water came into contact with his face. "Now it is now, Black! Prepare for war!"


	46. Romance

Lily smiled as she helped Sirius put together the last few decorations on and surrounding the back patio. He had insisted that he wanted to woo Remus and give him a romantic evening since they had been working long days along with the occasional overnight. Now that they actually had a weekend off and no prior plans, Sirius all but begged Lily to come over Friday night to get the space ready before Remus arrived home. Lighting the string of twinkle lights, Sirius smiled at the creation.

"Looks nice, Sirius. I never thought you to do something like this, but I am happy to be pleasantly surprised," Lily commented. Sirius grinned at the compliment but was quickly replaced with nervousness when he heard the front door close and Remus' familiar movements through the living room. "I'll leave you to it. There is a warming charm on the food in the kitchen." Lily disapearated just as Remus appeared at the sliding glass door.

"I hope you are hungry. I got our favorite from that Chinese place across town for dinner. I did all the cleaning stuff you had written down that you wanted to do tonight, too. So it is just the two of us tonight on a date of sorts," Sirius rambled. His hands fidgeted in his pockets as he waited for any sort of reaction from Remus. There werewolf looked around in awe of the effort that Sirius obviously put into planning. Their small table lit with a few candles and their nicest dinnerware placed there. The water feature that had been bought weeks prior hooked up and actually running after sitting idly. A small fire to keep the cool of the night at was in the fire pit and chocolate and graham crackers were set out on the small table for after dinner.

"Have I told you recently how much I have missed you, Sirius?" Remus breathed out. "This was all your idea?"

"I had a bit of help getting it together, but yes, I thought we both really needed this," he replied happily. "Here- we eat first before the warming charm wears off and then we can do the s'mores."


	47. mid life crisis

Making an impossibly sharp right turn, Sirius couldn't help but to smile and laugh wildly while his boot scrapped across the road beneath him. He pulled up to the curb when a disapproving Remus came outside the house, the book he had been reading still in his hand.

"Well I take it that you aren't a fan of the new toy? Maybe if you would take a ride around the block with me, you might change your mind?" Sirius called out, smile still plastered across his face. Remus visibly sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"No, I am not a fan. I thought you would just do something reckless over the weekend for adventure and be done with any crisis you may feel at only turning 50. You didn't get enough of the flying motorbike years ago?" Remus asked, exasperation lacing his voice. "Please tell me that this is just a day rental in an attempt to annoy me." Hearing the clamor, Alice stepped outside and instantly her face lit up in awe.

"At least she is impressed by it. And to answer your question; no, I actually bought it because that's the kind of thing I do. Come on Remus, I can't take it back now so we might as well enjoy it!" Sirius pleaded with his husband. Alice pushed him forward when he stubbornly refused to budge. "Well, you can come with me or Alice and I shall see the entirety of the United Kingdom starting today." Debating internally for a moment, Remus finally slipped into the small seat behind Sirius.

"This is the only crisis of yours that I will be indulging, Sirius!" Remus yelled as they took off suddenly. "I hate this thing already!" Sirius cackled as he sped up the more Remus yelled for him to stop At least the fun side of his lover still existed somewhere in Remus despite the protests otherwise.


	48. Crappy apartment

Sighing, Remus shoved his shoes and coat into the small closet that seemed to be more like a shoe box rather than a storage area in and undersized, overpriced rental. Shifting around the furniture, he quickly (yet awkwardly) made his way to the kitchen where Sirius was attempting to make dinner.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate it here recently?" Remus asked rhetorically. Sirius grunted in response that summed up the general feeling for both of them. "I am happy that we have a place to live but I want to spread out! I wish I didn't have to see the bathroom every time I sit at the table to eat!"

"Well, what do you propose we do? This is the nicest area we could be in and I would rather not have to go crawling back to my parents. Any apartment that is cheaper would be just that much smaller, Remus and at least this has a real bedroom!" Sirius snapped. He pinched the bridge of his nose and grumbled something under his breath. Remus shifted behind him uncomfortably, unsure of really what to do. "So what do you want to do to remedy this situation?"

"Well, we could buy a place. That way we could eventually own it instead of forever paying rent. Come on, Sirius! Just think about it for a moment before you dismiss the entire idea. It is a big commitment and a long term one but if we can make it work here we can make it work somewhere else," Remus pleaded, hope in his eyes. Sirius just scoffed, returning his attention back to the food before him. His clenched jaw and tense shoulders showed the end of the discussion was coming quickly. "Why are you so adamant about staying in this hell hold, unhappy and bitter, for the rest of your life?"

"Because this is what I deserve, Remus! My life is unhappiness and bitterness and to try to reach beyond that would be foolish and selfish of me. Do whatever you want Remus but my destiny lies here," Sirius countered. In a full out tizzy, Sirius spelled away what he had been working on and was gone all in a heartbeat. Remus, his jaw hanging open, went through the motions before finally crawling into a cold bed and attempted to sleep amongst his troubled thoughts.


	49. Congested

Wrapped in blanket, Sirius sniffled pitifully in his attempt to breathe normally. The familiar sound of a congested nose greeted him with no sort of relief in sight. Succumbing to use in his mouth to breathe, he glared over at the slumped form of Remus.

"Is there absolutely nothing you can do just that you can find that will help me out? I'm miserable, Mooney, and you know how I get when I'm miserable!" Sirius pouted. He brought his cup of tea closer to his face and attempted to inhale again.

"I've told you, love! Use the muggle medicines that I've bought you and you'll be fine in 5 minutes. You are the one delaying you feeling better longer than necessary. I think you like not feeling well so I will wait on you hand and foot. Either do it my way or suffering in silence!" Remus retorted, trying to keep his voice even and stern. He really wanted Sirius to feel better, but the stubbornness of being well- Sirius was rearing its ugly head.

"Why would I want to put that in my nose? It seems so - bleh! Really, how can it be any good, Remus?" Sirius rasped out, "No thank you, I'll stick with my tea and my extremely loud suffering, if you don't mind."

"I do mind but that's never stopped you before before, just come find me if you change your mind," Remus sang. He grabbed the medicine of the end table and bound of the stairs towards the bedroom.

"Remus?" Sirius called out. "Fine, just come back down in love me damn it!"


End file.
